Payback Is Sweet
by DaleJr.88
Summary: "Although most times payback can be wrong. In cases like this, it can turn out to be sweet. For the sweet kind can have a great reward at the end." This story takes places right after the events of "Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho." Please Read and, it's rated M for *explicit* content. You all have been warned my friends. And do forgive me if it stinks, I was on a tight deadline.


**Author's Note:**

**Before I get started, I would like to say a few things:**

**1\. Inspiration and credit for this story goes to Magenta-Skype and Miss Bridget Sharpe.  
**

**2\. I would like to dedicate this story to Branmuffinpower, Forever Lulu, Teobi, Louise Hargdon, TereseLucy384, Sci-fi Christian, Matthew White, tomboy athor, Evening In Horners Corners, Waldengaver, ChocolateChipCookie26, Sn1963, kitsune21809, Kathryn Clarie O' Connor, Magenta-Skye, JLahoud, Tim66, Multi FandomGirl1424, Miss Bridget Sharpe, Panhead13, Doll Girl, LittleFishGirl1103, son of jupiter 123, missanna444, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, and any author that has written a Gilligan's Island story or likes them. I love all of your Gilligan's Island stories and I think you all have done an excellent job. For those that I did not mention: Do not worry! I still dedicate this story to you.**

**3\. I am a rookie at Gilligan's Island stories. And I also have some grammar issues when it comes to writing. With that in mind, I would still like for whoever reads this story to give it a chance. In your reviews, you could give me advice on how to help with my grammar usage. So that way, I can get better at that. So without further delay, I give you my Mary Ann/Gilligan one-shot.**

**4\. Enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilligan's Island.**

* * *

_"...If you're not an author right now, you should be. You certainly have enough creative and interesting ideas for a story."_

_-Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore_

_May 11, 2014_

* * *

**Payback Is Sweet**

Mary Ann was doing a nighttime walk around the island. She decided to take a walk to get her mind off of Gilligan. She still couldn't believe that _he _jailed _her_. He, of all people! Not only that, another chance to get rescued had failed. As she was near the lagoon, Mary Ann noticed that something was sticking out of the ground. Curious, she removed the dirt only to reveal a box. When she opened the box, she found the voodoo dolls that they buried so long ago. As she was looking at the Gilligan doll, she got an idea of payback to the young sailor for what he did to her. Mary Ann then quickly closed the box and took it with her back to her hut.

Mary Ann quietly entered her hut, for she did not want to disturb her red-haired friend. She then sat down on her bed and took out the Gilligan doll. As she held it in her hands, she couldn't help but smile. She then remembered that she had a handkerchief from Gilligan in the pocket of her short-shorts. Smiling very wickedly, she took the small piece of cloth and the Gilligan doll with her. For she was going to find him, and have a little fun with him. She got very lucky, for she found him asleep in a cot. So, Mary Ann decided to hide in a bush and started to touch the cheek of the doll very lovingly.

* * *

Gilligan was asleep for he was trying to forget about the day's events that happened. Then, he was awakened by a shiver that was going down his back. The young sailor looked around for a moment, then dozed right back to sleep. Then, he started to moan softly when he felt his neck being kissed.

* * *

While that was going on, the farm girl couldn't help but giggle. She decided, after she kissed the doll's cheek, that she was going to go to bed and have more fun with the doll tomorrow.

The next day, Mary Ann found Gilligan resting peacefully in a tree. She couldn't help bu giggle at the trouble she caused the young sailor earlier in the morning. She had used his doll to make him get stuck in a standing position, and then she used the doll's arms to slap Gilligan silly. She coul still remember on what happened.

* * *

_Gilligan was seating at the table, eating breakfast with the others. Mary Ann said that she was going to do the laundry, but she was actually in a nearby bush. Her timing was right, for Gilligan was getting up, and was walking back to his hut. She then took the voodoo doll and clamped it's legs together. Gilligan instantly locked still. He tried to move them but they were stuck like glue._

_"What's wrong little buddy?"_

_"Nothing Skipper, I'm just in a jam, that's all."_

_But then, Gilligan's arms starting to move. and the next thing, the young sailor was slapping himself silly._

_"Gilligan my boy, have you lost you're edge?"_

_"I-I don't know? But I do know one thing, I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!"_

_For the next five minutes, Gilligan continued to slap himself while the others just watched in surprise. Finally, Mary Ann deduced that she had enough slapping time, and freed his legs, and put it's arms down. But she a trick up her sleeve._

_"Gilligan my boy, I worry for you."_

_"Why Mr. Howell?"_

_"Because you've been slapping yourself silly."_

_But before Gilligan could respond, he felt an extreme pain happening. For he did not it, Mary Ann decided to give him a painful wedgie._

_"Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!"_

_"Good Heavens! The boy has lost his mind."_

_"Little Buddy, I think that you might want to lay down for a while."_

_"Good idea, Skipper."_

_So, Gilligan decided that he would lay down for a while. For he actually thinked that he was losing his mind. But unknown to him, it was Mary Ann who had caused all of that trouble._

* * *

She smiled at that moment, but now was time for business. Mary Ann was very lucky that the Skipper was doing chores, the Howell's were playing golf, and that Ginger was with the Professor. She had some special tricks, and surprises planned for Gilligan. With a devilish smile on her face, Mary Ann started her fun.

* * *

Gilligan suddenly felt a kiss on his forehead. But before he could react, he was feeling sweet kisses all over his face. He then looked around for only a moment, and just shrugged it off. At the same time, Mary Ann giggled for this was the first time in a while that she was having fun. Now, came the time for the main event.

Gilligan suddenly felt a great feeling on his neck.

"Oh God!" he groaned. "Oh dear God, that's good!"

He suddenly realized that his breathing was getting unusually heavy. He then looked down, only to see that a part of his body was acting up within a strange way.

"Stop that!" Gilligan commanded, "Stop that this moment!"

But it was no use; there wasn't a thing that Gilligan could do and Mary Ann knew that. Then, she heard a groan of satisfaction. She smiled at what she had done and took off for her hut.

* * *

After leaving her hut, Mary Ann decided to go for a walk to take her mind off on what she had done. Unknown to her, _he_ had been suspicious on what was going on with both his body, and Mary Ann. So, he decided to follow _her _to find out. He watched in shock, horror, and surprise as she put the Gilligan doll up.

_"So, looks like she's the voodoo dolls! Well, two could play at this game!"_

He entered her hut, took one of Mary Ann's bra's and her doll. He then found her by a tree, resting from the walk she had, It was time for some payback. He started to rub a sensitive area of the doll. For she wasn't going to get away real easy for she had done.

Mary Ann suddenly felt a tingle happening toward her body.

"Oh...Oh yeah." Mary Ann groaned. "Oh yeah...right there."

She the felt a rush happening and she groaned louder. She grasped the tree, trying to control herself, but she had reached a climax. After a few seconds, a loud moan left her mouth and she was just surprised. During which, she was covered entirely in sweat.

Suddenly, she heard a person laughing. It was Gilligan that was nearby, laughing his head off.

But before she could speak, he took off running as fast as he can. She ran after him, only for him to enter a cave. She entered it and soon had him cornered against a cave wall.

"Why you...", she fumed at the young sailor. "You...You little rat!" She however, was very impressed by the game that was going on between them two.

"Hey, don't blame me. You were the one who started it."

"But only because you jailed me and the others."

"I was doing my duty."

"A duty in which you stank at!"

"Oh really, you were the one who did _that_ stuff toward me. So, who stinks now?"

"Only because I love you!"

"Wait...what?"

Mary Ann then looked deeply into Gilligan's eyes and then kissed him right on the lips. He stunned at first, but quickly kissed her back. Before they both knew it, they were making love.

* * *

A few hours later, the two lovers were snuggled right next to each other. For which they had been kissing during that time, and making out. They were both smiling as they finally moved on up in their lives. As the two lied there, Gilligan was thinking about something and he wanted to ask Mary Ann about.

"Hey Mary Ann, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Gilligan, fire away."

"Do you think in fifty years, once we leave this rock, that people will still like the idea of a farm girl, and a sailor boy being a couple?"

"Oh Gilligan! Don't be silly, I'll love you no matter what other people think."

"I know, I just wanted to be sure."

Gilligan then leaned back to relax, but Mary Ann kissed his lips.

"What was that for?"

"For doing payback to me. If we both had never pay backed each other, then I wouldn't be here with the man of my dreams."

"You're welcome. And Mary Ann, I love you."

"I love you too Gilligan."

"As they cuddled to each other, they both agreed, within there thoughts that although most times payback can be wrong. In cases like this, it can turn out to be sweet. For the sweet kind can have a great reward at the end.

**The End!**

* * *

**Well, that was my first Gilligan's Island one-shot. And as you can see, the story takes place right after the episode: "Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho." I would like to thank my beta readers Minch and Gumball2 for helping me out by helping me fix my errors that I might have made. And do not worry, I have plans to publish more Gilligan's Island stories in the near future. But, I have some to tell first. Well you see, this is my first Gilligan's Island story. With that in mind, try to be easy on me scene I'm still a rookie at Gilligan's Island stories. So, if you see something wrong with my story, politely tell me so that way, I can not only learn from my mistakes. But get better at them. And if you want to know why I had two authors beta read my story then here is my answer: Because on one of them, I made a mistake and panicked. But, that is one mistake that I've learned to handle. Until the next time, this is DaleJr.88 saying please read, review, and spread the word about my story.**


End file.
